Passion
by MyPrinceHasATail
Summary: Hey so this is my first Fanfic so it's Alice and Jasper shocker there. R R plz Spoiler Alert if u haven't read Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

I'd had Alice on my mind all day. I mean it's not like that was unusual. When ever she left for long periods of time she was on my mind. The girls were supposed to be back three days ago and I was going insane wondering where they were at. I paced back and forth flicking through all the possibilities of what could be taking them so long in my mind.

"Jasper!" Edwards yell pierced through my thoughts. "Your emotions are hitting us like bricks and I don't need to see you're oh so positive thoughts right now ok!"

Edwards's snappy attitude was not helping my mood. I got ready to retaliate when I heard tires on the road and the car doors slamming. They were finally back. Alice ran up behind me and wrapped her small hands over my eyes. "Guess who!" Alice's tinkling laugh sounded in my ear. "Could it be my wife who was supposed to be here three days ago?"

"You're mad?" I felt her mood drop as she removed her hands from my eyes. I whipped around and pressed my lips to hers not even caring the rest of the family was there. Alice stood on her toes adding herself to the kiss. I broke the kiss more for the need to see her face than anything.

I breathed in her happiness and looked at her sparkling eyes. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me. I snaked my arms around her waist and held her. I whispered in her ear in her favorite southern accent, "Miss Alice."

"Yes Mr. Whitlock?"

"Would you like to go upstairs?" I waited and heard Alice laugh. She must have had a vision about what I was planning.

She laid her head on my chest and nodded. I scooped her up in my arms and went to our room. I barely even noticed the rest of the family's reunion. I'd get a recap later I'm sure. I was content, I had Alice, the mood around the house was happy, and Alice was unharmed. I set Alice on the bed and lay next to her. "So you miss me?" she asked as she rolled over on her side to look at me. I turned to face her. I took my hand and leaned on it to mimic her position. With my other I began playing with the hair around her face.

"More than you know my love." I watched her smile. We shared one of our many looks. We said all we needed to with our eyes. Her eyes said _I love you!_ While mine answered back _I missed you so much!_ Then she was in my arms kissing me. She had me flat on my back in seconds and I didn't put up a fight. My hands grabbed her at any chance I got. Her lips were everywhere. One moment my shirt was on the next moment it wasn't. I had her shirt off in the same moment she took mine off. She nibbled at my shoulder and traced circles with her tongue on my neck.

She moved down my body tending to every scar form my past with love and passion. Kissing, moving her tongue, and nibbling at every curve of my muscles. She reached my waist line and paused and then pushed her tongue down under my pants. That set a spark off in my mind I was on top of her in a second she yanked my pants off in a mere second. I took hers off and we continued our fight of emotions and happiness.

Alice nuzzled my neck. "Time to go see the family Jazzy." I turned and looked at Alice. My beautiful wife and her perfect body. After last night there was no way I wanted to see anyone but Alice let alone my family. I whimpered and said, "Do I have to?"

She laughed and kissed me, "Yes," she whispered. I groaned and rolled on my other side. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I placed my hands on hers feeling the ring on her left hand. "You're wearing it," I said unsure if I meant it as a statement or a question. "Hmm?"

"Your wedding ring," I said as I fingered it on her small hand. "Oh," she said. "Yea I am. I do every once in a while."

"Isn't that a little out of style for you?" I rolled over to look at her. She laughed and kissed me, "No." She pulled away from our embrace and went into our enormous closet. She was out in mere seconds with an outfit that made me want to repeat last night all over again. Her black skirt with electric blue lace frilled out and was short. Then she had a corset on to match the skirt with high heels and a very cute hat. She tossed some clothes at me and I put them on. "You look stunning!" As I said this I brought my lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She giggled and took my hand and led me down stairs. The rest of the family was already down there. Renesme was playing with the "_dog_" on the floor outside the living room. I hated having Jacob in the house, it made everything stink. Emmet saw us walk in and gave us a wink. He had Rosalie wrapped in his arms. Bella was in Edwards lap and he was stroking her hair. I sat down on the floor and Alice in the chair. I leaned against her legs. "You two must have been very busy," Emmet chuckled. "Shut up Emmet!" I snarled and he just laughed more. "I'm just saying look at the time," Emmet said. I glanced at my watch hearing the snickering going on around me.

I gasped as my mind registered the time. It was 11:30! Alice and I had been locked up in our room for 16 hours! It hadn't felt that long as I began playing last night over in my mind. Edward cleared his throat bringing me out of my thoughts. "Jasper I'd appreciate it if you could save me the play by play." Edward said with a disgusted look on his face. Alice giggled along with the rest of the snickers going on. I scowled and decided to change the subject. "Where's Carlisle and Esme?" Emmet laughed and said, "They haven't come down from their room either."

Bella spoke up for the first time that morning, "hey Alice don't you dress ever normally?"

"Bella," Rosalie smiled. "For Alice, that is normal." Everyone started laughing. "Geez I thought me and Rosalie were bad," Emmet said awkwardly as we heard a bang upstairs. Everyone burst out laughing, and at that moment Esme and Carlisle made their entrance. "What's so funny," Esme asked. "Oh nothing," everyone muttered. Carlisle chuckled, "I don't want to know."

Later that day me and Emmet were locked in a video game turney. Alice had stayed while the rest of the family went hunting, and was now massaging my shoulders. "Ha!" Emmet said as he won yet another round. I laughed and said "In case you haven't noticed Emmet im a tad bit distracted." Emmet looked over to see what i meant. He laughed as he registered that Alice had her legs wrapped around me and her hands were releasing all the stress in my body.

Emmet managed to say was "Oh." He then walked away and we heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"Jazz," Alice said in my ear in her worried voice. "He's really upset..." That was all I managed to say. Alice unlocked herself from my body and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to go talk to him." I nodded and felt her warmth leave my body as she ran her fingers through my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I was up stairs in an instant. I Knocked on Emmet's door. "Emmet," my voice faltered. That never happened except when I'm really worried. I heard Jasper's sigh knowing my emotions were driving him crazy. Emmet opened the door. "Look Alice," he emphasized my name as if talking to a three year old. "I'm in no mood to talk."

"Please Emmet if you just let me in-

"I said no Alice!" he growled at me. Jasper was upstairs in an instant standing there guarding me. "Don't you dare hurt her Emmet!!!" Jasper spoke with his teeth barred. "Jazz…" my voice sounded strange even to me. "Look Emmet just because you're feeling jealous right now-

"Jealous!?" That had done it Emmet launched at Jasper. They broke through the banister and I heard a crack as they collided with the marble flooring below. Emmet was to strong for Jasper even I knew that. However for what Jasper didn't have in strength he made up for in strategy and speed. The fight went crashing through the house. I looked into the future and saw what was about to happen.

The front door opened and Carlisle and Edward tore them apart. Jasper was breathing unnecessarily hard. He tore out of Carlisle's grasp. He took off out the door. I normally would have raced after him but I waited to see where Emmet went. He shook off Edward and raced by me and into his room. I was about to knock when I heard him call me in. He was sitting on the bed that he and Rosalie shared. I went over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry Alice," he said. "I shouldn't have growled at you like that."

"Emmet, it's fine really. May I ask you something?"

He chuckled and smiled, "You just did." I smiled glad to see he was still okay. "Emmet," I said carefully. He looked up over at me and waited. "What's wrong?" He laughed and shook his head. "You mean you don't know? I thought you would have seen something or at least heard about it from Rose." I looked at him quizzically. He shook his head. "You know Alice what is it with you two?" I started to say something but he kept going so I kept my mouth shut.

"I mean how do you guys stay so close? How do you have a relationship where you don't have to prove you love someone because you're afraid of losing them? I want what Jasper has." I looked at him again. "I mean not you Alice. I want what he has with you." I stared at him for a second or two trying to comprehend what he was saying. "What do you mean," I said. He sighed and said "I mean the way you look at him the way you two are magnetized together. The way you've never slept apart except in dire situations. The way he doesn't have to prove he loves you because you know he does. Just that relationship and connection is so different from what I have with Rosalie I just don't get it."

I sat there I understood now. It was simple he wanted Rose to love him like I loved Jasper. "Emmet-

"I mean is it so much to ask from her Alice?" He said his voice shaking. He was crying I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love her Alice it's just I'm not sure if she loves me… And you and Jasper have such a different relationship then the rest of the family. I mean don't get me wrong Nessie and Jacob are sweet and all. And Edward and Bella are inseparable. And I know Carlisle loves Esme. Then there's me and Rose who keep up our 'active' love life. But there's something about you and Jasper that's different."

At that moment Rose entered the room. She glanced at me then at Emmet. "Am I interrupting something," she asked. Emmet shook his head. I took that as my sign to leave and go find my husband. I walked out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where Jacob was now helping Edward repair the house. Edward scanned my thoughts shook his head and then went back to work.

Jasper was fixing a window. I went over to help him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. I knew my emotions were driving him insane. He wanted to make me happy. But he held back knowing I didn't like it when he toyed with my emotions. He slid his arm down my side to my waist. And I knew he was asking if I was able to tell him what was going on. I nodded and took off to our room with him following. I glanced over at our still unmade bed almost feeling disgusted at it. He felt my emotions and his face dropped. I flopped face down into the covers Jasper sat down next to me.

For the next hour we talked over everything Emmet had said. Jasper was desperately trying to use his powers to keep me calm and not the distressed mess I was becoming. It wasn't doing much good. After we had finished talking we just stayed there both lost in thought. At some point Jasper had pulled me into his lap. And I found myself looking up at his gorgeous face as he stroked my hair. "So that's our decision then?" he spoke with pain in his voice. I nodded and said "why don't we see how the rest of the family feels first. If they all feel the same… Maybe it would be better for us to go." Jasper nodded and scooped me up caressing me to him. I wrapped my small arms around his back and we stayed that way for a while.

**AAAAAA**

Jasper's POV

I sighed as I lay there next to Alice. She had her I-pod in and I knew was totally zoned out. I didn't blame her we had a lot to face in the morning. I knew for a fact Bella and Renesme would be heart broken if we left. I didn't even want to think about Esme's reaction. Jacob wouldn't be completely happy. It's almost sad how we considered him one of the family. I rolled over to stare an Alice. Her back was turned away from me and her body shook as she cried. I pained me to see her so distressed. My gift of feeling her pain made it even worse. I started playing with the ends of her hair. Then there was Edward. He would be sad but feel that it was our decision and wouldn't try and stop us. Carlisle would probably feel the same. Emmet loved Alice and me he wouldn't want us to leave. Rosalie was a whole different story. I didn't know how she would feel. Alice's small frame shook again and I wrapped my arms around her. Tomorrow would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

As I walked by Rosalie I almost collapsed from the pure hatred I felt rolling off of her. I knew she was probably angry with Alice and me for making Emmett feel the way he did. Alice was talking to Emmett and Rosalie and me were waiting outside mine and Alice's bedroom. Well more like I was waiting and Rosalie was becoming a complete mess. She was pacing so ferociously quick in front of the door that she was a mere blur in my preferable vision. The door opened and Emmett glanced at me and glanced away. His feelings were those of utter despair. "I hope none of this is my fault." I looked over at him. I placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shook my head. Emmett hugged me tightly and wandered off, Rosalie closely behind.

I watched them go and then entered our bedroom. I saw Alice on the window seat sobbing. She looked horrible. I couldn't take it I had to calm her. Just as I was about to send her a wave of calm when she growled at me. She had seen what I was about to do and I immediately dropped my attempt. Her body trembled and I turned to leave. It put me in a complete mess to leave her like this but I had no choice. If my angel wished to be alone then she would be. I'd do anything to make her happy. As I turned I felt her arms slide around me. Clinging to me and I felt her longing for me. She was begging me not to go. I felt her body shake and her arms drop as she collapsed on the ground. I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms. "This was harder than I thought Jazz." Her voice was so small barely even a whisper. "Alice," I said pulling her chin up so I could stare into those beautiful amber eyes. "We don't have to leave." I then pulled my voice into her favorite southern drawl. "This is our home and you are my wife and wherever you go I go to." She giggled and I felt her happiness for a second and then it was gone.

I laid her on her back and kissed her forehead as I lay on top of her. I felt her emotions soar and that happiness was back. I took advantage of it kissing on her neck doing anything to hold on to this moment. I knew as soon as I stopped her emotions would hover and then drop again. I felt her love pulsing through me like an electric shock. I needed her and she needed me. I just wish that was all that mattered. And as quickly as it started Alice pulled my lips away from her. She smiled and turned away. There it was, her hovering happiness and a drop to where we started. "Jazz," she said looking up at me. "I know this is killing you. And I'm sorry. However I don't think I can leave. I love it here!" She started crying again. I smiled and in my southern accent I said, "Then here we shall stay ma'am." She smiled and pulled my lips back to hers. I held her to me knowing that as long as I loved Alice that's all that would ever matter.

Oooooooo

Emmett's POV

I laid on mine and Rosalie's bed still under shock from what Alice had told me. I sat up when Rose walked in and smiled at her. "You look like you could use some comforting." Rose said that as she curled up in my lap. I stroked her beautiful blonde hair and shook my head. "Not tonight, Rose." She lifted her head off my chest and looked me in the eyes. "What's up with you lately?" I looked at her darkened eyes and said, "You need to hunt baby." I knew I was side stepping her question but unfortunately Rose knew that too. "Emmett Cullen," Rosalie's hands were on either side of my face her dark eyes like daggers. "Yes Rosalie?" Rosalie growled and pushed herself off of me. "Rose," I said pulling her into my embrace. "Why don't we go hunting together?" I pleaded her nibbling on her ear. I was trying to persuade her. I knew she wasn't giving up easily. I began running my hands up and down her sides and slipping them carefully under her shirt.

There would always be times when I felt the shock that Rosalie was actually mine. I could feel her cold exterior melting as I ran my fingers across her skin. Finally she gave in and pulled me off the bed and out the window.

Oooooooo

The moon shone on Rosalie's hair as we lay by the river. I pulled her closer to me eliminating the small amount of space that had been left between us. "I miss times like these Rose," I said without thinking. Rose sighed, "What do you mean?" I stroked her hair and figured I might as well continue since I slipped up and told her how I felt anyways. "I mean don't get me wrong babe. I love being inside you every night. And I love your 'treatments', but I miss loving you." Rose sat up to look at me. "I'm lost I thought you made love to me because you were loving me." She hissed growing edgy. "That's not what I mean Rose." Rosalie still looked on edge so I continued on.

"I love you Rosalie. I just am tired of trying to prove that to you. I miss times like this because I feel like you actually love me too. When we 'sleep' together it just feels like that's all you want from me. Then I feel like you could leave at any moment and find someone else to give you what you want. So I feel like I have to make love to you so you won't leave me for some other guy." I was crying which I never did.

Rosalie just sat there staring off into the woods for what seemed like an eternity to me, and then she spoke. "Emmett, I love you. I never meant to make you feel like you had to prove anything to me. I am happy when I'm with you regardless of what we're doing. I'm married to you. And that's not changing." She stopped and straddled my waist leaning in towards my ear. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I'm not going any where I promise." I growled deep in my chest as she wrapped her arms delicately around my neck and looked me in the eyes before she kissed me.

It wasn't like the normal kisses we shared filled with lust and desire. There was something loving and tender about it. We stayed like that unmoving and not breathing for a while. Then I felt Rosalie gently move her lips against mine and I knew she was asking silently if it's what I wanted. I moved my hands and placed one on the small of her back and the other in her hair and deepened the kiss. I nodded and Rosalie smiled.

I guess me and Rose have a special relationship as well.

Ooooooooo

Rosalie's POV

I stretched my muscles still stiff from last night. I have to say nothing could ever beat what I experienced last night. Making love in the rain felt amazing! Sure I was stiff jointed now because the rain was freezing but damn that felt good. Emmett was happy because we found out the minute we got back that Alice and Jasper were staying. I knew they wouldn't have the guts to leave. Oh well it wasn't really any of my concern. I was beginning to grow impatient waiting for Emmett to get done in the shower. I finally just went in there and heard him chuckle from behind the curtain. I hopped in there with him just so I could get clean. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled "I knew if I was patient you'd come join me. I felt him go hard and smiled. According to Jasper I did that to almost every guy who saw me. Excluding himself, Edward, Jacob, and well, Carlisle. I chuckled as Emmett began massaging my shoulders as I washed my hair. Everything was perfect.

When Emmett and me were done with our shower we went downstairs. I was sure to keep disgusting images in my mind in order to keep my stupid nosey brother out of my head. I heard him groan as he turned his attention back to Bella. They were apparently talking over what to do with Renesme and the "It" that followed her around. Nessie was about ten now and was already taking an interest in Jacob which made Edward furious. Alice waltzed in then dragging Jasper behind her. Alice was in a cute dress with leggings. She actually didn't look over done today.

Emmett was already engrossed in the game on TV and would be that way for a while. Just as I became semi interested in the game I heard Alice gasp. All eyes in the room turned toward her. Her eyes were staring far off as she watched the vision over. "Alice looked to Edward who gave a small nod and took off. "Alice," Jasper said. There was fear in his voice matching the fear in Alice's eyes. "Alice, what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaspers POV**

I watched Alice breathing slowly as she filled with fear. She looked at me with her amber eyes. "Alice," I didn't know what I was asking. "Allie what did you see?" Alice took a deep breath. "Jazz," as she spoke her voice trembled. "We have to get out of here now." I looked at her confused. Alice sighed, "I knew she'd find you one day Jazz. I didn't see it but I knew. Jazz she's coming!" My eyes widened and all I could think about was getting Alice out of there as fast as possible. "Would someone care to share with the class?" Rosalie's voice broke my train of thought about protecting Alice. Alice looked at me understanding that it was my story to tell. "It's Maria. My ex girlfriend," I said keeping my eyes locked on Alice's. "Where'd Edward go?" Alice answered me without hesitation, "To get Renesme to La Push." Emmet spoke up, "Why would he take her there?"

"She's safer there out of danger, and with protection then she would be here." Alice smiled at Bella and I knew they must have thought of this plan in case something ever did happen. "How long do we have Alice?" Alice looked over to the doorway where Carlisle was now standing with Esme. "Three days." Carlisle sighed, "Were leaving this up to you Jasper. Do you want to get Alice out of here or have all of us leave? I need to know so we can start planning." I ran my fingers through my hair and rested my head in my hands. There were so many things to consider. Alice's safety, the family, what Maria wanted, and what to do. "Alice, what does she want?" Alice wrapped her arms around me and said in a small voice, "She wants you back."

Just as I turned to look at Alice she let me out of her embrace and took off upstairs. I felt her emotions and they were those of heart break. I stood up and walked over to Carlisle. "We can all stay here Maria won't cause any harm to the family. I promise I can handle her." Carlisle nodded, "Even with that reassurance I think it better if Renesme stayed at La Push for a while." Esme pulled me into a tight embrace and held me tight. I then raced upstairs hearing the family's discussion of precautions to take. I opened the door to my bedroom. Alice wasn't on the bed where I expected her to be. I looked around and couldn't find her anywhere in the main part of our room. I then went to look in our closet. There she was sobbing so loud I'm surprised I didn't hear her before. She was lying on the love seat in the middle of our room. The pain in my heart was extreme as I felt her pain. I realized she was lying on top of something. As realization came as to what the thing was I felt my heart break in two.

It was her wedding dress. My mind flew back to that day. Me and Alice have only been married once as opposed to Emmet's and Rosalie's numerous weddings. That was the dress she had worn and she had looked dazzling in it. I hadn't seen that dress since that day. I had no idea she had kept it all these years. As that thought settled in I realized that I wasn't getting the full story. I walked over to her and sat down with her. She moved so that she was crying into my lap. "Alice, what else did you see?" Alice's voice was muffled as she spoke. "That's just it Jasper! I haven't seen anything else! I can't see the end, which means I don't know who you choose! I thought I'd see it clear as day! You'd pick me! That's what I thought but apparently you haven't made up your mind!"

I sat there trying to understand my own feelings. I would never leave Alice. Especially for Maria. My past wasn't good with Maria I left her for a reason. As I looked down at Alice with her head in my lap my heart almost shattered. I loved her. There was nothing that could tear me away from her. How could she not know? I heard a muffled gasp. Suddenly Alice's face was inches from mine. She was breathing heavily for someone who didn't need to breathe. She whispered, "Thank you." And then her lips were on mine with as much love and passion and longing as I'm sure her little body could hold. I held her to me knowing there wasn't a force in the world that could tear me from this. This feeling, this girl, this family, and my home.

**Alice's POV**

I didn't want to leave Jasper's embrace ever. I laid there in his arms perfectly content. I felt his body entwined with mine. We had gotten carried away last night and were still in our closet. I smiled against his chest not wanting to ever move. Jasper chuckled and it sounded so deep since I hear it from his chest. "What," I asked. He stroked my hair and pulled me on top of him. "You're adorable do you know that?" I laughed this time and Jasper only smiled more. "Jazz-

"No, Alice." I looked at him puzzled. "There was never any doubt in my mind ma'am. You were always the one. You rely too much on your visions ma'am." I smiled as he talked in his southern accent. I placed my palms on his chest and glared at him. "How did you know what I was going to say," I asked questioningly.

"Alice, because I know you. Honestly how long have I known you now?" He was waiting for an answer so I began to count. We'd been together since 1940. "70 years," I said. He smiled, "Don't you think I'd know you by now?" I laughed and laid beck down on his chest and nodded. He stroked my hair, "Do you think we should go down stairs?" I shook my head and he nodded. "I agree. However, could we move to the bed?" I laughed and nodded. He scooped me up in his arms and smiled. I locked my fingers behind his neck and he carried me to our bed. I still couldn't believe that we had done it last night in our closet. That and it was 12 in the afternoon and we were still naked. Suddenly I was covered by our soft silk sheets. It was marvelous that jasper loved me so much. I ran my ringers through his hair as he lay down.

For however long we lay together I lost track. But by the time we gained some recollection of how long we'd been locked up in our room it was already five o' clock the next day. Maria would be here tomorrow and we were al prepared. We sat in the living room with the rest of our family. Everyone was tense not knowing what to expect. I was running my fingers through Jasper's hair as I sat on his lap. Emmett had the game on but even he wasn't paying attention. He had his arm wrapped tightly around Rose's waist. Edward looked tenser than the rest of the family. He had seen Maria through Jasper's eyes and hadn't liked what he had seen. He was holding Bella and stroking her hair. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the door muttering to quiet even for us vampires to hear.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We all jumped to our feet. Carlisle went and opened the door. "Oh, Charlie! We weren't expecting you. I'm sorry but now is not a good time." Bella ran to the door in her soothing voice she said, "Dad you can't be here right now!" Charlie walked in anyways, "And why ever not Bells?" Suddenly I was struck by a vision. Edward read my thoughts, but before either of us could take action Maria showed up.

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy. Please leave comments! P.s it hasn't been my favorite chapter but I think you guys will like it! And I know you'll love the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaspers POV**

Time seemed slowed. No one breathed not even Charlie. I felt Maria's dark emotions. Her hate towards Alice. Her lust towards me. Her thirst for Charlie. It all made me sick and made the reason why I left all that much clearer. The rest of the family moved into defense around Charlie while I guarded Alice. Maria took one look at all of us and changed from her hunched position. She stood up straight and tall. She held out her hand to Carlisle while she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm Maria," she said her voice almost dripped with acid. Carlisle straightened up and shook her hand. "Carlisle. And this is my wife Esme. My son Emmett and his wife Rosalie," as Carlisle said this Maria eyed Rosalie and I felt her disgust roll off of her. It was so strong it gave me a headache then she added envy to it I started to tremble.

"Pleasure," Maria said shaking each of their hands while glaring at Rosalie. By this point I was done with her fake charade and so was Edward. He was disgusted with her thoughts. This added to my pain. Alice grabbed my hand and I realized I had almost collapsed. She stood on her toes and whispered silently in my ear, "Focus on my emotions Jazz." I took a deep breath and tried. Carlisle continued, "My other son Edward and his wife Bella. My daughter Alice and you know Jasper." Maria suddenly found Alice behind me and I saw a flutter of that evil glare across her frozen smile. "My soldier boy. It's been quite a while," she shook my hand. "Yes it has Maria and for good reason." I pushed Alice towards Edward with enough strength her small frame couldn't resist. Emmett and Edward stood in front of her.

Maria laughed, "A little protective are we? Now Jasper I'm not here to hurt anyone." While she still held my left hand she kept speaking. Her index finger started shifting my wedding ring. She continued, "I just want to get rid of this!" With that the charade was over. She yanked off my ring and threw it out the open door. That threw Alice over the edge she launched herself over Emmett and Edward and dove at Maria. Knowing Maria's fighting skills it was no surprise to me that she sensed the attack and knocked Alice to the ground without looking away from me. Emmett tried to grab Alice but she dodged him and hit Maria knocking her down.

I grabbed Alice before Maria could return the fire and threw her into Emmett's arms. I stood in front of them. "STOP!!!" Alice stopped struggling. Maria froze inches from my face. Everyone's eyes fell on me. "Bella, Edward, get Charlie home and give him my apologies. Emmett get Alice to our room and don't let go till I come get her. Carlisle and Esme I can handle this. Rose go get you know who but wait till I call you to bring it home. And have Jacob tell the wolves if they see Maria on their Res they have my permission to kill her." Everyone scattered while Emmett struggled with a kicking and screaming Alice. Finally our bedroom door closed.

For a while neither I nor Maria spoke. Then it happened.

**OOOOOOO**

**Alice's POV**

I sat there for what felt like days. Not breathing trying to listen. I had heard a piercing scream earlier that was it. Finally Jasper came in. Emmett released me and I sat on our bed. Jasper made his way slowly over to me as Emmett left and closed the door. Jasper sat on the bed next to me he looked dark. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Jazz?"

"I'm terrible, Alice." His body started to shake with tears he couldn't release. "I…I killed her Alice," his voice trembled slightly. "She said shed never leave you alone. Shed kill u if I didn't come with her. My instincts came back and I attacked." His head fell in my lap and he cried. His whole body shook. His emotions hit me full on and I started crying to. For him and cause his emotions were so strong. He was losing control and I knew it was scaring him.

**OOOOO**

How long we stayed like that I have no idea. I felt us both crying and Jasper's emotions were painful to me. I knew he wasn't sad over losing Maria. He was upset that he'd killed again. He thought it made him a monster. We both needed a brake from all the drama. Edwards's anger at Jacob and Renesme was tearing at Jasper day and night. Bella's anger at Jacob. Jacob and Renesme's raging hormones as Renesme grew older. We just needed a brake. "Jazz…" His breathing staggered at the sound of his nick name. "Why don't we go somewhere for a while?" He looked up from my lap towards my face. "Where?" he asked though he still sounded distant. "Anywhere. Vegas, New York, or Paris." Jasper let out a chuckle. "How bout somewhere where I won't spend most of the time waiting outside of dressing rooms?" That made us both laugh. It felt great to feel his happiness. "So how bout Vegas?" I offered while still chuckling. "There's more there than just clothes'." He nodded while his smile pressed against my lips. He kissed me and the stopped and muttered I'm sorry in my hair.

Before I could respond he got up and began to pack. Then my fear kicked in about Jasper's fashion sense and I hopped up to help.

**OOOOOO**

**Rosalie's POV**

"It's not fair!" I screamed at Emmett. "That stupid little physic freak gets so spoiled by Jasper!"

"Rose…" Emmet said grabbing my wrist. "If you want to go somewhere just ask." I blew the hair out of my face. "Hun… You promised you'd work on your anger." I sighed at Emmett's reminder. I'd made a lot of promises that night. Including and to make sure me and Emmett balanced our sex life with our romance life. I blamed Alice for him making all these stupid rules. "Fine." I took a deep breath. "Emmett can we please go somewhere just the two of us?" Emmett let out a deep booming laugh and smiled at me. "Yes my love."

"Where would you like to go?" I sat there thinking for a while and decided on the one place I was sure I wouldn't see Alice or Jasper. Since no one knew officially where they went I assumed they had gone to Paris for Alice's shopping and fashion needs. "Emmett let's go to Vegas!"

**OOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

The house was quiet with practically everyone gone. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Vegas. Alice and Jasper had jetted off to somewhere. Probably Paris knowing Alice. Esme and Carlisle were leaving somewhere today. This left my little family. Except that Renesme kept running off with Jacob to La Push. She was almost fifteen now. A year younger than when Jacob had stopped growing. I decided then that we needed to give them both space and that wasn't gonna happen with Edward hovering. "Edward!" A second later there he stood still as unbelievably gorgeous as when I first saw him. He looked worried, "Is something wrong my love he asked?"

"Let's go to Vegas." Edward Laughed. "Since the rest of the family's there we might as well," he said. I looked at him questioningly. He laughed more, "The whole family is trying to get away from the family by going to the one place they think the rest of the family won't be at." He scooped me up in his arms. "Sounds fun love. Let's leave a note for Renesme and get out of here."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Renesme's POV**

Jacob rode me home on the back of his motorcycle. I had my arms around his waist and my head on his back. He was so warm unlike my cold-skinned vampire family. We pulled up in front of the house. I half expected my dad to be there waiting for us. So I showed Jacob this image with a question mark as to why he wasn't there. He shrugged and turned off the bike. I hopped off and ran to the door. It was locked so I pulled out my key and then went inside. The house was empty, completely deserted. I found a note from my dad.

Jacob caught up with me and grabbed my hand worriedly. By that time though I had read my dads note and realized I was left alone with Jacob for a month. And thoughts were flying through my head of all we could do. When he touched my hand I showed him these thoughts and I know they took him by shock. He had no idea how I felt about him but I knew how he felt about me. I was going to use this month to show him how I felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

It felt good to be away from the family for once. Ever since Bella showed up we've always been near them. And to tell you the truth it became quite suffocating after a while. I looked over at Alice as she checked into our hotel. She was putting on a nice dazzle over the male hotel clerk. He became flustered and actually gave us a honeymoon suite. I smiled and laughed. I glanced around the lobby at the expensively cheap decor. I had picked this hotel out specifically for Alice. We were staying at the Venetian. Since during the day we would be condemned to the hotel I picked a place that would have plenty of shopping for Alice and a casino for me. My attention was drawn back to Alice as she came skipping towards me. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was shocked for a second or two before I could actually react. I released my hold on the suitcase and wrapped them around Alice. I lifted her up and pushed her against me. Her happiness was so over powering that I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I felt her smile back and then she pulled away.

I grabbed the suitcase and Alice grabbed my hand and together we walked up to our room.

**)))))))))**

No sooner had I thrown Alice's huge suitcase on the dresser then Alice had her arms around my waist pulling me backwards. I felt my self hit the mattress but my mind wasn't focused on the impact. In fact there was nothing in my mind as I took in what Alice had on. It was an old replica of a Confederate uniform. With a few Alice modifications. For one there were no bottoms. Just a pair of black silky shorts Alice usually wore to bed. Then there was the jacket. It was a Confederate jacket with the same pins I had carried all those years ago. It even had my name on there. But underneath the jacket there was nothing but a strapless black bra. And to top off the entire out fit She had on a cap. I moaned, "Alice…" She crawled on top of me her hands on my chest. "Yes," she said through her signature giggles.

"When in hell did you find time to change into that? We've only been here five minutes. There wasn't any time. Where did you even get that out-

She placed her hands over my mouth. "Let me just ask you something Mr. Whitlock." I raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Do you like it?" I nodded since I couldn't say anything with her hands over my mouth. She removed them and returned to her original position staring in my eyes. "Alice…This is so amazing…I honestly don't know what to say…I…I love you." She laughed and kissed me gently, "I love you to Mr. Whitlock." And with that I smiled and grabbed her hips and we kissed. And as we kissed I felt my self lose layers of clothing but was not conscious enough to do anything about it. I could feel Alice move her hands into my hair when she'd finished stripping me. Then it was my turn. I moved my hands from her hips and started at the top. I was surprised to find that the hat still sat on her head after how fiercely we had been kissing.

I soon found out why. Alice had the thing bobby pined so tightly down that I couldn't remove it unless I tore it. And wanting to save this outfit for future use that wasn't an option. This meant I was going to have to pick out each individual pin. Alice wasn't making this easy and damn her she'd planned it that way. That stupid little pixie psychic. As I gently detangled each pin from Alice's hair and then detached it from the hat I began to grow frustrated. My emotions rolled and hit Alice. But she was so bubbly happy it didn't faze her. She merely kissed me another time then giggled and watched my face as I performed my task. Finally I pulled the last pin out and pulled the hat off her head. Her hair had been growing out and it was now shoulder length and it spilled out of the hat and fell around her face.

I smiled as I watched her. She was beautiful. And she was mine and mine alone. I slid the jacket off of her frame. And noticed there was too more tasks Alice had for me before I could get what I wanted. The first was that the bra had straps all right. And they were tied around her small frame with so many knots connecting to the shorts I couldn't figure which to untie first. The second was after I got the knots untied. The strapless bra had so many latches and clasps that were fake I couldn't find the real one. I groaned and Alice laughed while she laid down on the mattress next to me leaving me to my grueling task. I straddled her waist. She was lying on her stomach. So I began untying one knot after the other. All the while praying that there was some form of reward at the end of this. As the ropes let loose I began to work the clasps on the bra. The first was a no go. The second turned out the same. When I got to my third choice of which to undo however, it released showing Alice's perfect bare back. I ran my hands down her skin tracing her perfect spine.

When I reached the shorts I pulled them off. Tired of Alice's games I pulled the bra out from under her and threw it to the ground. Alice turned underneath me, and smiled up at me. I turned away from her and spoke towards the wall. "Do you hate me ma'am?" I said pulling my southern drawl on her. She laughed and said, "No."

"Then, why?" Alice reached up pulling my face down to hers. She smiled and I stared into her beautiful golden eyes. "Jazzy," she said her voice tinkling with laughter. "I did this all for you!" I gave her a confused look so she continued. "You're the one who always says that the harder you work at something the greater you feel when you get the reward." My eyes lit up at that. I remember when I told Alice that. It was the night we met. She wanted to get married the next day.

)))))))

I shook my head, "No ma'am." The little pixie vampire stared at me, "But Jasper why can't we get married? I told you everything. So it's going to happen anyways. I've seen it." I sighed and shook my head at this girl I just met. "Alice, ma'am, listen. We can't get married tomorrow it will be too easy. You see the harder you work for things in life the greater the feeling you have when you receive the reward." She pouted possibly the cutest pout that might have ever existed. I chuckled and hugged her frame to me.

))))))))

Rosalie's POV

I waited for Emmett to return with our room keys. The lobby was fairly boring at Circus Circus. I hated this hotel but Emmett had picked it out, and I like when Emmett's happy. Because that means I'll be happy later on. I chuckled at all of the boy's eyes on me. I winked at one and he went weak at the knees. I chuckled but unfortunately Emmett had returned and was noticing the attention I was getting to. So to please him and just because I wanted to see the lobby's reaction I leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Emmett chuckled deeply. He then carried us away from the gaping envious lobby.

)))))))

When we reached our room he put up the do not disturb sign threw down our luggage and started ripping off my clothes literally. As soon as we were both stripped he through me in the shower and started lathering me up with soap. God I felt on top of the world. As we finished our shower Emmett picked me up and carried me to the bed. We then used vampire speed to our advantage. As we lie there after words Emmett began to beg me to help him win at gambling. You see the idea was that if I dazzled the dealer Emmett would win. In fact he was requesting I dazzle every one at the table. I sighed and nodded. I got in a slutty outfit and we headed to the casino.

))))))))))

**Renesme's POV**

It was mine and Jacob's first night alone and he had fallen asleep a while ago. I lay on my back just listening to his breathing. It was so rhythmic and with each breath out there was a low growl in his throat. The wolf coming out in him even in his sleep. I turned on my side to face him. He was on his back with his hands behind his head. I reached my hand to the first button on his shirt trembling I undid it ever so gently. I knew Jake was a deep sleeper, and it proved to my use when he didn't even stir. I undid one button after another until his entire torso was bare. Being 15 really drove my dad nuts because I thought like this. Jake was gorgeous! His chest was covered lightly in hair. Not enough to be close to gross. His warm heat radiated towards my hand as I reached out to touch his chest. I lay my hand there ever so lightly he let out a shudder and his breathing faltered.

I placed just a slight pressure on his chest and he let out a contented sigh as I began to move my hand down his sides. I traced every curve memorizing it thinking if he only knew how much I loved him. "I do know," he said. I gasped at the sound of his voice then cursed myself for getting distracted and letting my gift wake him up. "Jake…" my voice trailed off. "Say it, just once, for me." I placed both my hands on his chest and leaned over him so I could look straight in his eyes, "I love you Jacob Black." He let a tear escape his eye "You don't know how long I've waited for you to be in love with me Nessie. I've been waiting for you. I love you Renesme." I leaned down and kissed him for the first time. It was incredible. The way his lips felt pressed against mine. He kissed me back and I could feel his love and I began to wonder if this is how Alice felt with Jasper. Jake tentatively put his arms around me pulling me fully on top of him. I felt his hands in my hair and I wrapped mine around his neck pulling him ever closer. His heat was making me light headed and just as he dragged his tongue across my lip my cell phone rang.

We both stopped our breathing heavy I checked the id even though I knew very well who it was. "Dad?"

"_Nessie. Let me talk to Jake and don't lie and tell me you don't have him over I'm not stupid."_

"Ok Dad…"

"_Jake?"_

"Yes Edward?"

"_I swear if you do anything to my daughter Jake I'll kill you."_

"Were not doing anything Edward…"

"_I'm just warning you!"_

"Look this is between me and Renesme not you. Sorry."

"_Jacob!"_

"Bye Edward!"

**Jacob's POV**

I sat there my head in my hands knowing Edward would kill me when he got home. So in my mind that meant live up life right now. I grabbed Renesme in my arms kissing her with as much passion as I could muster. I heard a moan escape her lips as I bit her lower lip gently sucking on it. I was so dead but at that moment with my lips against hers and her arms around my neck I didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper's POV**

It was our final night in Vegas. We had long since ran into the other members of our family and were now using Alice's visions to avoid running into them again. We were riding all the roller coasters tonight. And when I say all of them I mean all of them the New Yorker, the rides at the Stratosphere and at the Adventure Dome. When we finished we went to a show. Alice wouldn't tell me what it was but I could tell by her mischievous feelings that it would be interesting. When we arrived Alice left to go buy a purse she had seen in the front window of the casino in which the show was held. As I waited in the front row of the theatre for Alice's return I began to grow impatient. Suddenly two scantily clothed giggling walked over to me. They had a picture in their hand and were looking at it then at me. As my mind suddenly wrapped around what was happening they began tying me up. Now of course breaking simple chains would normally be no problem. However dong so here and now would cause me to reveal myself. Damn Alice! Why did she torture me so?! Suddenly the lights went off and all the men started cheering. Suddenly I realized what kind of show Alice had dragged me to and why I was tied up. I wasn't allowed to run away!

Damn that stupid psychic pixie wife of mine!!! Suddenly the music started and against all my morals I found myself staring at the stage. The emotions in this room were sickening. All these drunken lustful pigs. As the first stripper took the stage I almost screamed. Alice was onstage doing a stripper show for every one of these guys. In our bedroom at home for me was fine, here in front of others was an entirely different story. Grrr…I couldn't take it I was furious at her and was bout to go on a mass killing spree of everyone in the room. I broke the ropes and leaped on stage threw her in my arms and left.

))))))))))))

"What the hell were you thinking Alice?!" I stared at my wife who had a stern look on her face. I ran my fingers through her hair. "All those horny ass guys staring at you Alice…You know how I feel about that kind of stuff…why?" Alice's face softened and she laid back. She sighed before saying something, "I'm sorry Jazz…It's just Rosalie was doing something like this for Emmett and I wanted to do something for you." I sighed and lay next to her on the bed, "Alice I'm not Emmett. Now I want you to put on something nice. I have a surprise for you. And please no looking into the future." Alice pouted but got ready in a clubbing outfit. I shook my head and went over to my suitcase. I handed her a box that was decorated beautifully. I watched her carefully as she opened it. She gasped at what I had given her. I smiled, "I'd rather you wear that if you wouldn't mind." I chuckled as she disappeared into the bathroom. I changed into my outfit for the night. I was taking Alice to the Excalibur's annual ball. As Alice exited the bathroom she stood in front of me.

I stood there speechless. I didn't know what to say. I picked that dress out because I thought it would look brilliant on her. What I saw now surpassed all my expectations. The dress was a burgundy rich shade of red. It had a tight corset top but as it reached her waist it flowed out in to ruffles of fabric. Along the hem of the dress and the front of the corset was an intricate design of silver vines and flowers. She had curled her long hair and pinned it back in a renaissance fashion and had a delicate diamond necklace strewn around her neck. She'd never looked more beautiful.

)))))))))))

**Renesme's POV**

I sighed as I lit the last candle in the house who knew Esme had thousands of these things. I had put them everywhere minus everyone's rooms. Tonight's was mine and Jake's last night in the house and I had big plans. I ran upstairs and entered Alice and Jasper's room. I pulled out my cell and hit speed dial 1. Alice picked up in mere seconds.

"_Renesme?"_

"Alice I need a favor. Can I borrow one of your outfits?"

"_Which one?"_

"One of the one's from your chest."

"_Oh!" _thank god she caught on before I had to go into anymore detail._ "I recommend the green one. It suits your complexion well. Your father won't be happy about this." _

"Thank you Alice! And he doesn't have to know. And if he does find out I'll be sure to keep you out of it."

"_Your welcome. Good luck! Oh and keep the outfit I don't want dog stink on anything I wear."_

I laughed, "Ok Alice."

As I found the one Alice was talking about I quickly changed into it. I saw another reason Alice told me to pick this one. It was the most modest one she owned. It had a green tank top that clung tightly to my form me and Alice being the same size. Then the trim of the tank had thin black lace on both top and bottom. The outfit also included loose silky black shorts to go with the silky tank top. The shorts had green lace trim. To finish off the ensemble there was a black and green robe which I threw on loosely. I undid my pony tail letting my curly dark brown hair flow around my shoulders. As I examined my self in the mirror I smiled perfect. I heard the door bell ring and I ran down stair pulled open the door and yanked Jacob into the dim lighting of our sanctuary.

"Wow," was all he managed to say. It was hard to tell if he was talking about the thousands of candles or my outfit. There was classical music playing in the background and as he pulled me into a fluent waltz that I was shocked he could perform he sighed. "You put a lot of work in to this," he said. I laughed and he smiled, "I sure did Jake. All for you and our last night of freedom." I pulled him out of the dance and over to the marble stairs. I pulled him into a deep kiss and I felt his arms wrap around me. At some point I realized we were in the living room on the perfect sex spot I had set up. Yet I had no recollection of how I got there.

I had set up the living room with a bunch of pillow on a faux fur rug. I had gotten one large comforter hoping things would go my way. Jake was on top of me now and while his lips were on mine I showed him what I wanted. He stopped kissing me for a second and stared in my eyes. I looked back. Pleading. He shook his head, sighed, and nodded. I squealed and pulled his lips back to mine.

)))))))))))))

**Alice's POV**

As we pulled into the driveway I was bouncing in my seat. Jasper stopped the car and I was out of the car. I ran and hugged Bella while reciting the Declaration of Independence in my head to keep my nosey brother out of my head. We all walked in through the front door and entered the living room to talk about our trips. As we reached the living room we all stood there shocked. There was my niece under a comforter with Jacob. Their clothes were strewn all over the room so put two and two together it wasn't that hard. Edward was furious, "Jake!!!" I laughed and fell into Jasper's arms. Edward glared at me while Renesme hid under the comforter. "Alice!!!" I glared at Renesme who mouthed I'm sorry. "What the hell Alice?" I turned on him, "What it's not like we could stop them for long Edward!" I laughed and hid behind Jasper. It was nice to have family.

**Author's note:**

**This is the final chapter. It's been a good run in the twilight world. Next I will conquer either Harry Potter, Teen Titans, Code Lyoko, Fruits Basket, or Percy and the Olympians. Or Final Fantasy IX. Review and tell me which one u'd prefer me to write!!! Till next time, Amy!!!!**


End file.
